Gundam ReCentury
by Bradao
Summary: In a rewritten timeline the colonies have split from the earth. Join Brad Aether as he tries to stop the Tyranny of the Oligarchy known as The Zion.
1. Chapter 1

Gundam Fanfic

Chapter 1: The Test

I do not own anything of the Gundam series. This is all out of fun. All rights go to there respectful owners.

The year is 2199 A.D. using the scientific discoveries throughout almost two centuries the development of actual mobile suits occurred a century ago as well as other things. After a full one hundred years the technological advancements have made the technology as high as the Gundam 00 series. Each Country has made a Space Colony to travel to other planets and mine for resources there due to a lack in natural resources on earth.

The Earth, crumbling apart turned to a new leader, the Oligarchy known as The Zion. The Zion found a new source of resources by pulling in Asteroids from the Asteroid Belt in the Solar System near Jupiter. This has caused an obsoleteness of the colonies. However there are still people living on those colonies, and do not have any support from earth and The Zion still force the colonies to send there supplies to Earth even though they get nothing back. The Colonies in response began to refuse to give the Earth the supplies they had obtained. The Zion retaliated by sending Mobile Suits to force the Colonies into surrendering their resources by force.

After this display of force the colonies began to build their own army of mobile suits to combat the tyranny of The Zion. The colonies are currently going around and enlisting into the Colony Federation Army. We start on colony U.S. 38 just next to Jupiter.

"Hey, guys, did you hear?" Brad said excitedly as he ran up to his group of friends after class. The 16 year old boy had several friends. The ones he had asked his question to were Max, a 17 year old boy who wished to join the army, Logan, a 17 year old boy who enjoyed video games and violence, and Bec, a 17 year old girl who loved anime and technology. "I heard Brad." Max started, "The CF is recruiting today, just in time for the new year." Brad nodded, "Exactly. I wonder how well I'll score." Logan scoffed, "You probably wont even score, I beat you at videogames all the time." The high school Intercom came on "Any signed up for testing on the simulations please report to the auditorium." It said.

Brad got in line he was 12 people from the front and Logan was going to try out as well but he was 2 people behind Brad. Max surveyed the line. "Max, why aren't you in line?" Brad asked. "Because they already accepted me, since 17 is now legal to sign up." The line moved along only 3 people got a score of 310/1500 on the simulation, the rest did worse. It was finally Brad's turn. "Name?" The soldier next to the machine asked. "Brad Aether." Brad replied. "Get in, there will be a short tutorial on how to operate and the test will begin. You need a score of 600 to pass, 700 to be accepted in." Brad climbed into the giant grey box and sat down at the controls. The Tutorial came up and Brad read it very quickly. The Test began and he was piloting an old GM. Brad quickly glanced at the radar and found that there were 12 suits within range of firing. He immediately boosted forward towards the first target, a Zaku II, and unleashed a few rounds into the cockpit. Shots whizzed by his virtual GM head and he strafed to avoid the gun fire. He shot a few more zaku down and got to a group of 3 too close to get a good shot. Brad quickly put away the machine gun and pulled out his beam saber. The first zaku jumped with Heat Tomahawk drawn to slice down onto Brad. Brad pushed the zaku backwards with his GM's Shield and slashed through one of the other zaku. The other zaku threw a grenade, but the Field he was in had no cover. Amazingly Brad managed to back up and draw his GM's pistol with his left hand and shoot the grenade just after it was flung in the air at him, destroying the zaku. The 1st zaku from earlier had regained it's footing and began to attack the two clashed and Brad pushed the Zaku back. With the opportunity given he then slashed the Zaku's arm off and caught the heat tomahawk and sliced the other arm off. The Zaku backed up, unable to do anything. Brad then pushed it over and left it on the ground. After making a quick glance at his Suit's stats Brad saw that he was in perfect condition, and Ammunition was still just fine. "Level 2" The Simulation Displayed in front of him.

The Simulation ended on Level 4, He had finally been defeated. Level 2 was a group of 10 Zaku and 10 Doms fighting at one time with an actual strategy. He easily defeated their pincer attack and defended a point of interest as the objective. On level 3 Brad face a Red Zaku programmed with the data of the Red Comet himself, 5 Zaku, 5 Doms, 3 Gyans, 5 goufs, A Custom gouf programmed to be Ramba Ral himself, and the Black Tristars. He was easily outmatched but the Objective was to stay alive for 3 minutes. He made it the whole 3 by defeating the small fries while evading the Higher Level Enemies. His Gm suit was down to half of everything. He hadn't broken a sweat yet. On level 4 he had to defeat the remaining commanders a M'Quave piloted Gyan and a Big Zam. This time however Char was piloting the Sazabi. His objective, defeat all opponents. He defeated Ramba Ral and The Black Tri-stars with 25% of everything but his saber left. He was then double teamed by M'Quave and Char, Luckily the Big zam wasn't moving much. He managed to get Char to destroy M'quave who also managed to destroy one of the Big Zam's Legs. It was just Char and Brad, or so he thought. The fight was won with the bits destroyed by the last remaining bullets in his gun, and the two sword fought. It was an epic battle that ended with the hands of the Sazabi destroyed as well as the back pack. The GM Brad piloted was at 1%. He turned around to see the Big Zam's Cannon about to fire. He boosted close to it to try and destroy it, he stabbed into it's reactor. The cannon fired and destroyed the GM at the same time the Big Zam was destroyed.

"End of Simulation, Score 1350." The screen said. Brad was breathing hard from the battle, his excitement keeping him inside the seat. He did it, He didn't know how, but he did. He brushed his long black hair from his right eyebrow and stood up. He slowly got outside and couldn't help but smile. Max saw the screen above the Simulator and was amazed, he ran over to the soldier next to it and started whispering. "Do you know him?" The soldier asked. "Yeah." Max said, "Take him to the commander, They'll want to talk to him." The soldier said. "Sir." Max said. "Come on Brad." He said as he walked towards the Door. Brad followed him out.

The Zion have finally caught notice of the colonies mobilization after three months and have decided to strike back. The colony U.S. 38 is the first target. Next time on Gundam ReCentury. Episode 2 Danger, Colony Under Attack.

First Chapter. What do you think? Please review and message me.


	2. Chapter 2

Gundam: ReCentury

Episode 2: Danger, Colony under attack.

"Allright Brad," Max said, "How did you do that?" Brad looked at him confused, "I don't know, It was like I've done it before, It came naturally." They reached the Captain, "Sir," Max said, "I brought a candidate, Brad Aether, he scored 1350. I only got a-" he was cut off by the commander's hand. The man was tall and had a salt and pepper beard. He wore the traditional khaki uniform of the Colonial Army. "I'll take it from here, resume Lieutenant Max." The Commander said. Max saluted and then walked back towards the school. "So, Brad, how do you feel about all of this?" Brad Shrugged, "I don't know what to say sir. I feel good knowing that I can help my colony when the time comes." Brad felt something tug at his mind as he suddenly jerked his head towards the Artificial Sky. "What is it Brad?" The Commander asked, "Nothing," Brad replied, "I just thought I heard something." The commander looked a little more quizzically. "Brad, come with me, your Mother has already been notified of your enlistment." Brad looked at the Commander worried, "Was she okay with it?" Brad asked. "Oh yes," said the commander, "she was worried though, but I gave her my honor as Commander Allen. By the way, would you like to see the ship you'll be on?" Brad looked excited, "yes sir!" The Commander Chuckled, "alright then, hop inside my car, Lieutenant Aether." They both jumped into a hummer and drove off, about 20 miles away they stopped at a huge ship. "This is the pride and joy of the Colonial Fleet, the Canyon. This is where you'll be living for a while. The ship is currently loading some Mobile Suits in right now. We are to rejoin the fleet after loading the suits. We also have a couple of experimental suits on board." Suddenly in midspeech the commander was cut off by Max who arrived in a speeding hummer, "Sir, the colony is under attack, enemy units are attacking the city, also we have another candidate, Logan Melton." The commander jumped out of his car quickly. "Get to the suits quickly, you two too." He said pointing at Brad and Logan. They both ran to the nearest suit they could find, and Max got into his own Mobile suit as well. "You shouldn't even be here Brad," Logan said, "I'm the better of us, I bet I can even get there first." Brad simply ignored Logan as he started up his mobile suit. He was piloting a Jegan Kai, Max piloted a Stark Jegan, Logan piloted an odd mobile suit though. It appeared to be a black, red, and blue colored shining gundam with a beam sniper rifle. The commander then showed up piloting a GM Striker. "what are you all waiting for, let's move!" Commander Allen yelled. The mobile suits boosted off towards the city, the two in front were the Jegan kai and the odd shining gundam. A voice came over the radio, "Logan, be careful with that suit, It's our new prototype, the Eclipse Gundam." Logan replied with "I'll be careful." The four arrived at the city and there were 25 Geara Dogas releasing beams into the buildings. The first few didn't see anything coming as the four quickly dispatched them, the commander sliced through two with his double bladed beam spear, then went for a third one with his spike shield. Max Shot a bazooka into a group of 5 badly damaging three and destroying two of them. Logan grabbed two of them and crushed their heads, he then pulled out his beam sabers and slicing them down the middle. Brad had launched his Needle Shot pack destroying one of the Geara Dogas and then shot two more through the cockpit with his beam rifle. The remaining 15 turned and began firing at them, and the battle truly began. The four jumped in and out of cover trying to get a clear shot, Logan stood behind and sniped. One, two, three more down. The commander, despite how old he looked, was actually doing pretty well even though his suit could only shoot with an old machine gun. One of the 12 remaining Geara Doga shot a Strum Faust at Brad's cockpit and we he backed away from the shot it went straight for the residential area of the Colony. Luckily it had been evacuated a few minutes ago, but Brad didn't know that. After seeing the destruction caused to the people he love, he went into a state of rage, he burst from his hiding spot and dodged beams, the shots whizzed past him. He shot a couple of the geara dogas right through the cockpit until he got up close to the remaining 10. Max shot a shot at two of the Geara Dogas and the commander went to get in close. Logan couldn't get a good shot at the moment. The Geara Dogas all had the same idea, they pulled out their beam sword-axes and went after Brad. Brad could see their moves coming easily and pulled out his own beam saber. He slashed through three of them quickly and trip kicked another two and stabbed into their cockpits letting their suits explode at his feet. The Geara Dogas backed up, as if they could see his anger. He boosted forward and grabbed one in the chest and crushed it with his Jegan's hand. The other two began to run for the fake mountains and forest. "I'll get them." Logan said as he boosted off towards them. Brad sat there breathing heavily in his suit's cockpit. "Brad! Brad!" The commander's voice came over the communication's system. "Y-yeah. Yes sir." Brad said looking at the screen in front of him. The commander's GM Striker was looking right at him. "Let's get going back to the Canyon, the longer we stay the worse things will get for them here." Commander Allen's Striker began heading back for the ship, "Go get Logan and tell him to get a move on, I need to talk to you when we get back to the ship." Max followed Cmdr. Allen back to the ship.

Meanwhile, Logan had chased down the Geara Dogas. He had one grasped in his hand, and a pulse of black heat caused the suit to explode from the inside. "One down." He said as the other Geara Doga went to shoot him with a beam. He dodged it easily and boosted forward grabbing this one in the cockpit. "It's over for you." Logan said as his suit's hand shot a pulse through the suit causing a fist shaped hole. He turned to leave but something tugged at him to turn around. He did so and narrowly dodged a beam saber. "You're good." The pilot of the new suit said. "Maybe good enough to be part of my own army." He said as he swept with the beam saber. Logan barley dodged it again. He backed up and took a good look at the suit. It too was odd. It had the body of the Burning Gundam, the color scheme of the Master Gundam, and the wings of the Master Gundam. "I saw how you tried to prove yourself." The pilot said to Logan. "I can help you. Let us talk face to face." Logan sent a video chat to the Pilot, "why would I want to do that for a guy that just tried to kill me?" Logan said. The pilot could now be seen. He was wearing a red regal outfit with a metal mask covering the top half of his face. He also had long dirty brown hair that almost reached his eyebrow. "Join me, and I'll make sure you get all of the recognition you deserve. Fame and fortune my friend, fame and fortune." Logan thought about it, "this is a stupid war, why am I even fighting in it?" He said to himself. "To prove yourself superior, it is the way of the warrior." The Pilot said, "those that wish to prove themselves do it in the most poetic and bloody way possible. War. You could be one of the great ones, easily surpass others." Logan thought about it for a moment, thinking about how he had always been considered second fiddle to Brad, how he had always been better, and how he despised him from the first day they met. "alright mysterious masked pilot. You've got yourself a deal." Logan said finally. Brad arrived and saw the two Suits disappear in a cloud of smoke let out by the Wings of the odd Burning Gundam. "Logan! Crud!" Brad said. "sir, he's gone. He left with the suit." Brad said through the communications. "what does he think he's doing?" Cmdr. Allen said, "return to the ship we leave ASAP, we'll be making modifications to that Jegan you picked too.

Next time, The Canyon begins take off and the crew get to meet eachother, but there meeting is cut short when they are attacked by more enemies. Next time on Gundam ReCentury: Episode 3 Blast into Space.

Chapter 2 is done, story is progressing and most of the next chapter is filler, see ya soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: Blast into Space.

Aboard the Canyon, Brad saw this Battleship was basically a huge Carrier with giant guns. He stepped aboard the Canyon and was immiediatley stopped by a soldier, "Are you Liutenant Aether?" the soldier asked. "Yes, I am, but-" Brad said before being interrupted. "Here take these," The soldier said as he handed a red military uniform to Brad and began to walk off, "We need you too look at this and pick which ones you would prefer to have added to your suit." The soldier said turning around and handing Brad an electronic pad with a list of weapons, armor and enhancements. He grabbed and quickly scrolled through, a few interested him and he scrolled and picked as the soldier went on. "We've heard alot about you, how you just mowed down those guys back there and we've seen videos of your Simulation, they're even nicknaming you Domino. Anyways Liutenant here's your room, have you picked what you want on your suit?" the soldier said as they got to the room and briskly took the pad from Brad. He hadnt finished but he felt that what he picked would work. "alright inside your room you'll find a computer with a direct link to the Ship's system, pick a secondary suit, until we refit your suit, and also create your Android, you'll be given a brief tutorial. Welcome to your new home." The soldier said as he began to leave. "Hey wait, what about my stuff?" Brad said, but the soldier was gone. Brad stepped into the room and sat on his new bed."Greetings." A Voice sounded from the ceiling, "I am E.O.N. the Effecient Operations Neomachine. I am here to make your living arrangements feel up to your personal standards." Brad looked around confused. "Please step up to the console, and we will begin when you feel comfotable." The voice said as a computer and desk folded out of the wall. Brad walked over to it and sat down. He read the tutorial as the computer gave instructions. "Please enter specifications for your personal android." Brad put in what he thought of, he had never had siblings so he thought it would be nice to have a little sister and made the Android as such. "Please enter what Mobile Suit you would like to use." A list was given and Brad scrolled through which ones, in stock, would be best for him. He setteled with the Gyan High Mobility Type with the sword of the Gyan Kai. "Thank you, is there anything else I can get you Lt. Aether?" Brad thought for a moment, "Is it possible to get my stuff?" Brad said. Suddenly the walls began moving and Brad's stuff was in his room. "Your items were already transported here earlier." Brad walked over and picked some of it up. "Please be seated, the Canyon is ready for takeoff." The E.O.N. said. Brad quickly jumped into a seat in the wall and buckled in. Throughout the ship everyone was doing the same,and in minutes the ship was launched into space. The Canyon was out of the Colony, but as the ship got out of the colonjy, the radar picked up something the crew would have been freightened of. The Radar was picking up a fleet of ships headed in there direction. "All pilots, please report to your suits for escort duty." E.O.N. said. "The enemy is a large fleet, 3 heavy-class cruisers and 500 Mobile Units." Brad got up and went towards the door. A panel opened by the door and what looked like a space suit was in it. Brad put it on quickly and ran for the Bay holding the mobile suits. A large group of soldiers ran past him as well. Eavh soldier seemed to know where to go, but another soldier, the same one from before, was calling people into their Suits. "Lt. Dave, GM Sniper, its been equipped so you can move in space more easily. Lt. Max, your Stark Jegan is ready for combat. Lt. Krysta Your ReZel is prepped and ready. Lt. Brad Aether, Your Gyan High Mobility is also ready. Everyone get in, we're ready for catapult launch. You'll be joined by Sgt. Hitori today. Be careful, his suit looks similar to the enemies." The soldier moved away and everyone jumped in their suits. Brad was surprised to see a girl pilot, but thats because he didnt know many girls that played video games also. Everyone's suits got in position and launched via catapult. As the suits boosted out into space a voice was heard over the radio. "Alright everyone in position. Dave, you take the other sniper units and set up on the hull of the canyon, we can't fire directly up or backwards so set up where needed. Max you and the heavy firing squad get set up as well, right in the middle of the Canyon and their ships. Krysta, take the other ReZels and do some hit and run scouting, the rest of you protect everyone as you can." The voice said. "Sir." the officers said to the voice. "Activate your signals so we can keep tabs on everyone." everyone popped on their beacons and Brad saw that they had 150 suits on their side. "Brad, you're with me." The voice said. Brad looked at the source of the voice on his radar and when he turned to look he saw that the person was piloting a Silver Gouf Ignited. They all boosted into position. Brad took a quick moment to find all of the groups and what they were in. He saw max and apparently, Sgt. Wolf. He saw Krysta in a ReZel Command type, and Dave in a Custom GM Sniper 2. Brad turned and followed Sgt. Wolf. They had set up a large defensive wall for the Canyon. "If any get by the gunner units in the front we'll clean up. I set up some Hand to hands and all arounds in front as well. Brad, are you ready for this?" Sgt. Wolf asked. "Sir." Brad answered ready to fight.

Next time on Gundam:ReCentury The Zion have begun their attack on the Canyon and thanks to Sgt. Wolf's Tactical setup the Canyon's crew may actually have a chance of fighting them off. But a wild card comes into play, and who knows what'll happen. Next time, Ep: 4 Escape the Zion ambush. 


End file.
